Ryuu, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ?
by Alice Chester
Summary: Kyuu par seul en mission dans un lycée pour garçon très réputé. Mais lorsqu'il revient, c'est en compagnie d'un garçon qui semble intéressé par lui. Ryuu ne supporte pas de voir ce garçon si proche de son ami. Ryuu, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ? Se situe après l'hébergement de Ryuu chez Kyuu. Yaoi - Lemon


« Kyuu, j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Super ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Depuis quelques temps, il y a eu une série de disparitions au lycée pour garçon Conductor. J'aimerai que tu découvres ce que sont devenus les élèves enlevés.

- Conductor ?! C'est un lycée très réputés !

- Tu connais Megu ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est dit que seules les élites peuvent y entrer et il y a une grande surveillance pour empêcher quiconque non-autorisé d'entrer.

- Et malgré cette surveillance, ils sont incapables de retrouver les élèves disparus ?

- C'est justement pour ça qu'ils nous ont appelés. Ils ne veulent pas que ça s'ébruite. Kyuu, tu enquêteras en te faisant passer pour un nouvel élève.

- J'y vais seul ?

- Le lycée n'accueil presque jamais d'élèves en cours d'année. Ce serait encore plus étrange si vous étiez deux à arriver en même temps, et les autres élèves se douteraient de quelque chose.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi vous n'envoyer pas plutôt Ryuu ? Si c'est un lycée pour élite, Ryuu correspond mieux.

- Hé ! C'est méchant, Kazuma ! Tu sous-entends que je suis bête ?!

- Tu l'es. Tu ne comprends même pas l'anglais. Tu dois bien avouer que Ryuu s'en sortirai mieux, non ?

- C'est vrai…

- Je comprends votre surprise, mais le plus gros du travail sera d'interroger les élèves. Pour cela, il faut avoir leur confiance et je crois que Kyuu s'en sortira mieux que Ryuu.

- Il est vrai que Kyuu est bien plus sociable que moi.

- Vous comprenez, maintenant ? Kyuu, tu commences ta rentrée demain à huit heures. Tu devrais aller tout de suite faire ta valise, voici ton uniforme. Katagiri t'emmènera en voiture demain.

- J'y vais ! A la prochaine les amis !

- Bonne chance Kyuu !

- Fais de ton mieux !

- T'as intérêt à revenir vite !

- Fais attention à toi.

- Oui ! »

Kyuu sortit de la Q classe, tandis que les autres reprenaient le cours.

Lorsque Ryuu pénétra dans la maison de son ami, chez qui il vivait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il vit une valise à l'entrée. Il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle à manger d'où des voix s'échappaient.

« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien pensé à tout prendre ?

- Mais oui, maman… J'ai vérifié ma valise une bonne dizaine de fois.

- Bonsoir.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Ryuu ! Tu arrives au bon moment, je venais justement de finir de préparer le dîner. Allez vous lavez les mains et mettez vous à table, les garçons. »

Ils obtempérèrent, puis se mirent à manger. Le diner fut conviviale, comme toujours chez les Renjou. Ryuu, qui n'avait pas été habitué à ça dans son enfance, était toujours émerveillé de la complicité qui liait Kyuu à sa mère. Au début il s'était senti de trop, mais la mère de son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il faisait maintenant parti de la famille et elle et son fils l'avaient très vite intégré à leur quotidien. Une fois le repas terminé, ils firent tous ensemble la vaisselle, puis les deux garçons montèrent dans leur chambre.

« Ca va aller pour demain ?

- Je suis un peu stressé de devoir y aller tout seul, mais je vais y arriver !

- J'ai confiance en toi, Kyuu.

- Merci. Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Mais si jamais tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je viendrai tout de suite.

- Je le ferai. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Kyuu reprit la parole :

« Au fait, tu peux prendre mon lit pendant que je ne suis pas là.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Le lit, c'est quand même plus agréable qu'un futon. Je ne serai pas là, alors tu devrais en profiter.

- Mon futon me va très bien.

- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu dormiras dans mon lit, un point c'est tout.

- D'accord, d'accord. »

Kyuu sourit, satisfait de sa réponse.

« Bon, on devrait aller se coucher. On commence tôt demain.

- Oui. »

Ils se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit respectif et Kyuu éteint la lumière. Le brun s'endormit rapidement, Ryuu entendait sa respiration lente et régulière. Lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il en était incapable. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il était inquiet de laisser son ami aller seul dans ce lycée. Il pourrait très bien disparaître à son tour et ne jamais revenir. C'était une réflexion mélodramatique, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait si le brun disparaissait, il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas. Le jeune homme avait prit une place très importante dans sa vie. Il avait été son premier ami, bien sûr les autre avaient vite suivi mais c'était quand même Kyuu qui avait été le premier à venir lui parler, à lui demander son avis. De plus, ils formaient une bonne équipe, tout le monde le pensait et Ryuu était totalement d'accord. Il avait toujours aimé résoudre les mystères, ça l'avait toujours excité, mais les résoudre avec Kyuu était encore mieux. Une enquête avec Kyuu avait une saveur indéfinissable, mais irrémédiablement captivante. Avoir quelqu'un capable de suivre son raisonnement et de le reprendre au besoin était quelque chose de très agréable. Son ami était aussi la première personne qui lui avait fait confiance alors que les autres le soupçonnaient d'avoir tué leurs camarades, ainsi que celle qui l'avait accueilli chez lui sans hésiter et sans lui demander les raisons. Kyuu lui était devenu aussi vitale que l'oxygène et le perdre entrainerait sa mort, il en était certain. C'est sur cette constatation que Ryuu s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Ryuu se leva en même temps que Kyuu malgré le fait qu'il commençait plus tard et aurait pu rester dormir un peu plus. Il voulait être avec son ami le plus de temps possible avant qu'il ne parte. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées et le restèrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur Katagiri ne vienne chercher le jeune enquêteur. C'est lorsque le brun allait monter dans la voiture que l'ancien membre de Pluton sembla se réveiller. Il attrapa la main de l'autre et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte.

« Promet moi de faire attention.

- Je… je te le promet. »

Ryuu le relâcha alors et remarqua que le visage de son ami était totalement rouge. Ce dernier lui fit un rapide au revoir et s'engouffra rapidement dans la voiture. Lorsque la voiture disparut au coin de la rue, il resta là, immobile, pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rougir furieusement en se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais il était terriblement gêné. Et le professeur Katagiri qui les avait sans aucuns doutes vus !

Lorsque Ryuu retourna chez Kyuu après ses cours, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de futon dans la chambre de son ami. Apparemment ce dernier avait compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir dans son lit malgré son abdication de la veille et avait dut demander à sa mère d'enlever le futon pour l'obliger à y dormir. C'est donc dans le lit de Kyuu que le jeune homme dut se coucher lorsque vint l'heure de dormir. L'odeur du brun imprégnait les draps et Ryuu enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, respirant l'odeur de son ami à plein poumons. Il resta un moment ainsi, une douce chaleur se propagent lentement dans son corps, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une imposante érection. Il rougit violement à cette constatation, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état, ni quoi faire. Il finit par suivre son instinct et fit glisser sa main sous son pantalon de pyjama et commença à se caresser. Il commença à faire de lents mouvements, puis il accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Le plaisir monta de plus en plus et Ryuu dut étouffer ses gémissements dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur de son ami en même temps. Une image de ce dernier s'imposa alors dans son esprit et son érection prit plus d'ampleur. Il commença alors de rapides mouvements sur son membre avec une main, l'autre agrippée à l'oreiller collé son nez et la tête remplit d'images de son meilleur ami. Il atteint rapidement l'extase et jouit en criant le nom du brun, étouffé par l'oreiller. Il mit un certain temps à se reprendre, puis il alla se nettoyer dans la salle de bain. Il était très gêné d'avoir pensé à Kyuu pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir et décida d'oublier cet évènement.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Kyuu n'était toujours pas revenu. Ses amis avaient de ses nouvelles tous les jours par Dan-sensei, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Kyuu était en quelque sorte celui qui animait et coordonnait les mouvements du petit groupe, il en était inconsciemment le meneur et son absence créait un vide. Kyuu semblait enfin d'approcher de la résolution des mystérieuses disparitions. Comme l'avait déduit Dan-sensei, Kyuu s'était rapidement mit ses camarades dans la poche. Sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse, chose rare dans ce lycée où les élèves sont constantes rivalité, avait séduit ses camarades et l'affaire allait bon train. Enfin, ils apprirent que le jeune détective avait réussi à résoudre l'affaire et serait de retour dans deux jours.

Lorsque la voiture du professeur Katagiri se gara devant l'enceinte de la DDS, toute la Q classe l'attendait. Lorsque Kyuu descendit de la voiture, ils se jetèrent sur lui pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Ils ne remarquèrent l'autre garçon qui descendit de la voiture que lorsque ce dernier parla.

« Je vois qu'ici aussi tu es très aimé, Kyuu.

- Hé hé. Les amis, je vous présente Niwa. Nous étions dans la même classe à Conductor et il m'a beaucoup aidé dans la résolution de l'affaire. Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais trouvé la salle où étaient enfermés les élèves.

- Allons, allons… Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Et puis, c'est toujours un plaisir de venir en aide à un garçon aussi mignon.

- Niwa ! »

Le dénommé Niwa avait dit ça et entourant les épaules de Kyuu avec ses bras. Et pendant que dernier tentait de se débattre, les autres en profitèrent pour le détailler. Il mesurait à peu près un mètre quatre vingt et était finement musclé, il était brun et avait les yeux marrons, et avait un visage agréable et viril. C'était un vrai canon.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance Niwa, mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai décidé de rejoindre la DDS ! Je n'ai pas envi d'être séparé de Kyuu.

- Encore faut-il que tu arrives l'examen d'entrée.

- Je vais y arriver. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour être avec toi mon petit Kyuu. »

Ryuu serra les poings en voyant Niwa se coller un peu plus à Kyuu, tandis que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper à l'étreinte de son ami. Il finit tout de même par le lâcher lorsque Dan-sensei leur demanda de séparer. Kyuu retourna en cours avec ses camarades, tandis que Niwa allait passer le test d'entrée.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, la Q classe ne revoyant pas l'autre garçon. Kyuu eut le droit à des commentaires de la part de ses amis, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre que Niwa voulait être plus qu'un ami avec lui. A la fin des cours, c'est de nouveau ensemble que Ryuu et Kyuu firent le chemin de retour. L'ancien membre de Pluton était heureux de pouvoir de nouveau rentrer en sa compagnie, mais la familiarité qu'avait eut Niwa envers son camarade l'énervait. Kyuu le sentit bien et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryuu ?

- Rien, rien. Tout va bien.

- Je vois bien que non. C'est en rapport avec Niwa ?

- Comment… ?

- Je t'ai vu le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il m'embêtait. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi alors que vous ne vous connaissez pas.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il est trop proche de toi ?!

- Que veux-tu dire ? C'est vrai qu'il me colle pas mal, mais c'est juste pour m'embêter.

- Il ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter mais pour te séduire ! Il est amoureux de toi !

- Amoureux de moi ? Niwa ? Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- C'est pourtant le cas ! Il ne t'aurait jamais suivi jusqu'ici si tu n'étais que son ami ! »

Kyuu se mit à réfléchir. En effet, c'était logique et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas comprit. Le pauvre Niwa, s'il espérait quelque chose de lui, c'était raté. Il avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur.

« - D'accord, et après ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si jamais il amoureux de moi, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ça t'énerve. »

Ryuu resta silencieux. Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il savait juste que ça l'avait énervé que ce type se colle à Kyuu et qu'il avait eut envi de commettre un meurtre.

« A moins que… Ryuu, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ?

- Hein ? »

Jaloux ? Lui ? Il aurait été jaloux de ce type parce qu'il était trop près de Kyuu ? Mais pourquoi ? « Parce que tu l'aimes. » lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui, ça expliquait tout. Il était amoureux de Kyuu et il ne supportait pas que ce Niwa tente de le séduire. Il était jaloux. Kyuu finit par s'arrêter et se retourna vers Ryuu.

« Parce que si c'est le cas… je peux tout de suite te dire que ce n'est pas la peine… »

Le brun s'était rapproché de son ami en même qu'il parlait et se trouvait maintenant très près de lui, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Le plus grand murmura dans un souffle :

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'a aucune chance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es déjà dans mon cœur… »

Kyuu franchit la distance qui séparait leurs bouches, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis en un chaste baiser. Ryuu resta quelques instants immobiles, le temps d'assimiler le fait que ses sentiments soient partagés, avant de répondre avec tellement d'ardeur que son ami, à présent petit-ami, ne put retenir un gémissement. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre de l'air avant de recommencer, liant leurs langues cette fois-ci, gémissant tout deux de bien être. Ils finirent de nouveau par se séparer, mais restèrent enlacer, leurs fronts collés.

« Il faudrait peut être rentré.

- C'est vrai, sinon ta mère va s'inquiéter. »

Lentement ils se séparèrent pour reprendre le chemin du retour, main dans la main.

Kyuu se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténué et il vit Ryuu faire de même sur son futon. Sa mère avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête afin de fêter le retour de son fils, organisant un vrai festin pour eux trois. Il était maintenant minuit, et il était exténué. Il se releva lentement et commença lentement à déshabiller afin de se mettre en pyjama. Tout cela sous le regard de Ryuu qui devint de plus en plus brulant à mesure que les vêtements tombaient. Il allait retirer son caleçon lorsque Kyuu sentit des lèvres se posés sur son cou et deux bras l'entourer. Il se retourna et embrassa son compagnon. Ryuu lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, lui demandant l'accès de sa bouche qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. La langue curieuse explora l'antre de sa consœur avant de finalement la rejoindre, entament un ballet passionné qui les laissa pantelant. Le plus grand fit basculer son futur amant sur le lit et se mit à explorer le cou offert, laissant des traces de son passage. De son côté, Kyuu n'était pas en reste, la fatigue qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt avait totalement disparu sous le baiser et il tentait désormais de déboutonner la chemise de son petit ami. Une fois cela fait, il l'a fit lentement glisser le long de ses bras et la fit tomber par terre, puis s'attaqua au pantalon. Pendant que Kyuu s'occupait de déshabiller son partenaire, ce dernier en avait profité pour descendre sur le torse imberbe et y avait laissé d'autres marques. Ils finirent rapidement tout deux en boxer et commencèrent à entamer des frictions entre eux. Le plaisir engendré par cette action les obligea à s'embrasser de nouveau pour étouffer leurs gémissements. Ils finirent par se séparé et Ryuu descendit de nouveau sur le torse de l'autre afin d'aller taquiner les deux boutons de chaires. Il les mordilla, suça et lécha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rouges et durs. Puis il descendit encore, laissant une trace humide de son passage, et pénétra le nombril de sa langue, mimant l'acte à venir. Kyuu avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements, mais lorsque son compagnon se mit à lécher son érection à travers le tissu tendu de son boxer, il ne put réprimer un puissant gémissement qui excita l'autre. Il tira alors sur le boxer, libérant le membre tendu, et commença à l'embrasser. Il allait mettre dans sa bouche lorsqu'il fut arrêté par le jeune brun.

« Attends. Moi aussi, je veux te faire ressentir du plaisir. »

Il les obligea à se relever, puis il fit correctement allonger Ryuu sur le lit après lui avoir fait enlever son boxer et se mit à califourchon sur lui, dans le sens inverse. Il commença alors à faire quelque mouvement de sa main sur le membre dressé de l'autre, son autre main commença à jouer avec les bourses. Il continua ainsi pendant un moment, puis il laissa sa langue glisser sur la hampe, puis remonta téter le bout avant de l'engloutir totalement au même moment où Ryuu faisait la même chose. Ils commencèrent alors à se donner mutuellement du plaisir. Ryuu finit par abandonner sa tache quelques instants, afin d'humidifier ses doigts, puis il reprit sa position. Au bout d'un moment, il commença lentement à introduire un doigt dans l'intimité de Kyuu. Ce dernier passa sans soucis et il commença à faire des mouvements tandis que son partenaire continuait sa fellation avec toujours plus d'ardeur, empêchant l'autre de se concentrer correctement. Il finit par rajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt et Kyuu finit par arrêter son activité pour gémir de douleur. Ryuu continua de le sucer afin de lui faire oublier la douleur et commença des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre les muscles. Il finit par toucher un certain un endroit qui fit gémir de plaisir l'autre.

« Aaah… Ryuu encore… Touche moi… encore à cet endroit… »

Le plus grand obéit à la demande et continua à toucher la prostate de son amant tout en continuant de le préparer. Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts, récoltant un geignement de frustration. Il le fit se retourner dans son sens et lui donna un baiser passionné avant de le faire à son tour allonger sur le lit. Il écarta ses jambes et vint se positionner entre, frottant son membre contre son intimité mais sans jamais le pénétré. Kyuu gémit avant de s'adresser à lui :

« Ryuu… Vas-y.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Après tout ce qu'on vient de faire, je refuse de m'arrêter là !

- Kyuu, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis Ryuu commença à le pénétrer lentement. Kyuu se mordit le poignet pour ne pas crier de douleur. Une fois entrer en entier, il commença à faire des mouvements sur le membre de son amour afin de faire passer la douleur et entama de lent va et vient lorsqu'il en reçut la permission. Ryuu gémit de plaisir, l'intimité de son compagnon était tellement serré et mouillé que s'en était le paradis.

« Mmm… Ryuu plus vite. »

Le susnommé obtempéra et commença des mouvements plus rapides et plus profonds. Kyuu se mit gémir doucement de plaisir et l'autre accéléra le rythme à la recherche de sa prostate. Lorsqu'il vit son compagnon prendre son oreiller pour étouffer un puissant cri, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé et se mit à le pilonner plus fortement. Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus brutaux, le bassin du brun allait à la rencontre du membre de l'autre et Kyuu essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses cris.

« Ryuu… ah ! Je vais…

- Moi aussi… ensemble… »

Il fit encore quelques mouvements avant de jouir en même temps que son partenaire en s'embrassent violement afin d'étouffer leur cri de jouissance. Ryuu se retira de son amant et se coucha à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment, se remettant de leur orgasme puis Kyuu prit la parole.

« C'était… génial.

- Oui…

- Ryuu, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Moi aussi, Kyuu. Si jamais tu me quittes, je ne tiendrai pas.

- Je ne te quitterai pas. »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement puis s'embrassèrent doucement, mettant tout leurs sentiments dans l'échange. Puis Kyuu tira la couette sur eux et s'endormirent.

« Kyuu ! J'ai réussi l'examen ! Je suis dans la A classe !

- Bravo Niwa. Mais arrête de m'aggriper comme ça, s'il te plait.

- On va pouvoir être ensemble !

- Euh… En quelque sorte, mais Niwa… JE VAIS PAS TE SUPPORTER LONGTEMPS SI TU N'ARRETES PAS DE ME COLLER COMME CA ! »

Ryuu soupira. Ainsi l'autre avait réussi l'examen, mais au moins n'était-il pas dans la Q classe. Ca l'énervait toujours de le voir se coller à Kyuu, mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était lui que Kyuu aimait, c'était plus supportable. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le jeune détective et lui se croisèrent du regard et se sourirent tendrement avant que Niwa ne l'accapare de nouveau et Ryuu soupira de nouveau.

« Kyuu ! C'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ?! »

Ryuu sourit sadiquement. Il l'avait enfin remarqué.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Me revoilà avec encore un nouveau couple ! Il s'agit d'un couple qui m'ait tout de suite venu à l'idée après l'apparition de Ryuu dans l'anime. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de cet OS. Trop de temps est passé entre le moment où j'ai imaginé le son projet et l'écriture. Mais je tenais quand même à le poster, j'espère que ceux qui lisent le trouve tout de même bien. Je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
